The goal of T32 training program is to train Ph.D. degree holders in basic urologic research. The trainees will focus his/her research to study the cellular and molecular basis of diseases that affect the lower urinary system and the male genital system. The trainees will carry out their research in close interaction with a urologist and a basic scientist. This program, for training Ph.D.s in academic urology, places the trainees in a clinical department and nurtures close interaction with academic urologists and basic scientists who are interested in the pathophysiology, pathogenetic mechanisms, therapeutic targeting of clinical problems, and the prevention of urological disorders. By these interactions and additional training focused on the cellular and molecular biological basis of the urological diseases, basic scientists at various levels of expertise can learn to apply their training to clinically relevant urologic research projects. Within the framework of the proposal there is a major emphasis on cooperative and collaborative training of postdoctoral fellows and close mentoring by both clinicians and basic scientists. By fostering such relationships, the Ph.D.s leaving this program will be fully equipped and motivated to establish both independent and collaborative research programs relevant directly to urology and will be able to successfully compete for NIH research funds. The strength of our program is that we have, in place, a well-developed integrated program for clinically relevant basic research. Three Ph.D.s who have completed this program are carrying out well-focused independent research in their institutions. The resources for training the postdoctoral trainees include the facilities of the Division of Urology (Penn) and the facilities in the laboratories of several senior investigators in the School of Veterinary Medicine, School of Dental Medicine, Department of Cell and Developmental Biology and the Department of Medicine in the School of Medicine, Wistar Institute, and the Department of Physiology in the Graduate Hospital, and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. The combined faculty and laboratory resources can provide training in many aspects of biomedical research including: physiology, pharmacology, histology and imaging techniques, smooth muscle protein chemistry and molecular biology, cellular matrix protein chemistry and molecular biology, tissue culture, oncology and gene therapy. The specific training plan for each trainee will be based on his/her prior research experience and interest. An individualized integrated program will be developed for each trainee, with basic scientists and urologists as mentors. Funding is sought for two trainee per year for the T32 program. A trainee will receive support for 2 years through this program.